Magic of the soul
by Shinigami DJ
Summary: Ichigo with some friends take up 11 year old gigai and go to Hogwarts for first year what happens will they stay.
1. Prologue

_AN:_ Hey this is my first story this will just be a prologue to the story i want to see the reaction it gets.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing of Harry Potter Or Bleach i also don't own the idea of Harry becoming a visored i do own my oc's and this story visored harry belongs to Trace Carter thank you to those who allow a humble writer to use their ideas.

This is a story of a boy who was thrown into a new world suddenly given their problems and concerns along with his own. My name is Sutībun Urahara. Im 11 i have cyan hair yes cyan like ice. I'm tall for my age. I've got icy eyes and a long face. I'm not exactly an ordinary child. Well that's a long story and not the one I'm telling. But long story short I'm a Shinigami and a Quincy. These are two things that should not mix. Shinigami are souls with a high amount of reiryoku or spiritual pressure and they use that in the manifested form of a zanpakuto a sword unique to each Shinigami that has it's own spirit and unique name you will learn mine later. Quencies are humans with the ability to manifest reiryoku as a bow and use that to fight. By the way Quincies and Shinigami use to fight massive wars against each other. So yea I've never been an ordinary guy. But my father is the worst he's a Shinigami to but he's not really all that smart. His name is Kisuke Urahara. Yea he's a maniac. Guess why he says my mom's name is Yoruichi but that's his damn cat's name. At least he's not as bad as Kurotsuchi. Well explanation over story time. It started when I was 11 I'm a little younger than ichigo but me and strawberry are friends none the less. He's become captain of Squad 5 so he's gone a lot now. But I learned a school of spiritually aware people with Quincy like powers was discovered by Gotei 13 and I was asked to join the group going to investigate. Apparently they needed people who looked 11 and were strong enough to last against an adjuchas class hallow. Well me a vizard friend named Kyoko, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Momo-Fukutaicho, and Ichigo were going. Ichigo was going to have to wear an 11 year old gigai this will be funny. Kyoko by the way was a nice cute girl my age who hung around the vizards all the time. She had long black hair that was very straight and shiny. She wore small but cute glasses and was brutal if you made her mad. We were told that we would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. When we heard this I looked at Ichigo and said "great I'll never be normal will I first a supernatural samurai and bowman now a freaking wizard." He quietly agreed. We were told dad had arranged everything and we were to leave for London immediately.

_AN:_If you like please tell me if this gets a good reception and enough people read it ill write more also i need a beta reader for this and i don't want any flamers if you don't like don't read please review im a new writer


	2. Chapter 1

An. Well im back guys sorry for the delay my computer had a major crash and then i started high school so i don't have time to write often well i'm not the best or am i very good but i'm trying to give a story im open to critique but ill ban flamers if you don't like my story i don't care leave and never come back but if you're here to read a story and have a good time im your guy. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do Not own harry potter or any of mrs Rowling stories characters and other property. I only own the ocs and stories i write.

We learned that our contact to get us to england was in surry so we departed that morning tired and groggy. We went to the shop and got ready to travel via an old boot? I knew a fight was about to go down ichigo was about to punch my old man.

Ichigo said "What the hell how are we gonna get to Britain with a boot i'm not a dumbass."

I have to say I agreed with ichigo. How in the world would a boot get us halfway across the the world.

Old man hat-n-clogs said that, "This is a portkey it will transport you to our contact in surry in an instant Hitsugaya taicho and momo fukutaicho are already there with kyoko chan. Your all thats left and you get the glory of the boot." "There better not be any stupid phrase to make this work," said Ichigo "Old man hat-n-clogs says there is," I said to ichigo Ichigo had some colorful words for my father then we had to leave. Ichigo had to say a stupid passphrase I dare not repeat or I may get a getsuga tensho to the face. So we got to surrey in the middle of the night as expected and went to our contacts home on privet drive. We would stay there for a week to observe one child with an extremely high amount of reiatsu. This child's name was Harry Potter apparently he was important to wizards so we were also to protect him. As he could not use magic yet. Kurotsuchi taicho sent Nemu for this part of the operation. About 6 days into the operation we heard a hallow scream in the area and it was heading for the potter boy.

-Switch to Harry's Perspective-

It was a horrible day for me it was the day that the letter came and my uncle beat for no reason and locked me in my cupboard. I heard a horrid scream from outside then the house was ripped apart I was hit in the head by a falling bit of the wall my world was black.

_Thanks for reading please review oh and yes i left a cliff mwahaha :}  
_


End file.
